


There is One Impostor Among Us

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood, Earth, M/M, Murder, Slasher, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Jaemin is forced to sit through a documentary on Earth and makes the mistake of sneaking out in the middle with Yukhei.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	There is One Impostor Among Us

The lights dim and the screen flicks on, showing the opening credits to the documentary on Earth. Jaemin crosses his legs and clasps his hands, placing them in his lap. He really doesn’t want to sit through a two hour long documentary about stuff he already knows. Yukhei adjusts his elbow, bumping Jaemin slightly who turns his head. Nothing. But that’s to be expected at this point. 

Yukhei has zero interest in Jaemin, but Jaemin’s gotten used to it. No one notices him at all and that’s okay. It’s all okay. 

Okay, maybe its not super okay. Jaemin wishes he were cooler. Or more attractive. Maybe a little buffer and then he’d get Yukhei’s attention.

It’s not even that Yukhei is some jock that doesn’t care about anyone who isn’t a cheerleader— quite the opposite in fact. Yukhei is one of the most caring and sweet boys that Jaemin knows. Precisely why he fell for him in the first place. Even though that wasn’t apart of his life plan. 

Yukhei doesn’t notice Jaemin because he gives equal attention to everyone and everything. Which is so endearing, but Jaemin really thinks he deserves more attention than a fucking flower. Call him narcissistic or whatever, but he wants Yukhei’s affection all to himself and not have to share it with anyone else.

Twenty minutes into the documentary and Jaemin is forced into bouncing his leg up and down to deal with the excess energy coursing through his veins. It’s not even his fault that he’s ready to run a marathon rather than sit still, but it’s fine. It’s completely fine.

Apparently the leg bouncing is enough for Yukhei to lean over and whisper in Jaemin’s ear. Unexpected benefit to this he supposes. 

“You okay?” Yukhei’s voice is so deep, not like any of the others in this class with their whiny tones and entitled attitudes. Jaemin nods, but Yukhei doesn’t just turn back to the screen. Instead he blinks at Jaemin for a moment. There’s a flash of something in his eyes, but it’s far too dark to tell for sure. Though Jaemin couldn’t care less what it was; he’s just reveling in Yukhei’s gaze. “Are you sure? Do you want to go outside?” Ideally Jaemin wouldn’t leave until the forty minute mark, if for the teacher’s benefit rather than his, but he’s not about to turn Yukhei down.

“Alright, let’s go,” Jaemin replies. The two of them stand up and slip out of their row quietly. No one says anything or looks at them weird which is surprising, but Jaemin isn’t going to question anything. Not here. Yukhei holds the door for Jaemin who smiles as a thank you. Why is his heart rate rising? Literally nothing is happening.

There’s some low quality LED lights hanging above them in the hallway and for a moment the two of them just stare at each other. Jaemin feels his whole body start to warm up. This isn’t normal, but Jaemin doesn’t mind it.

“I’m surprised you’re even here,” Yukhei comments and Jaemin gives him a questioning glance, suppressing any possible paranoid thoughts. 

“Well I am, and I was chosen just like you were,” Jaemin defends. He’s only partially lying, but he doesn’t want to look like less than to Yukhei.

“I know, but there’s something about you.” Jaemin freezes. “You’re different than the rest of the people in there.”

“Why do you say that?” Jaemin asks. His stomach coils, preparing for the worst. Yukhei takes two steps closer, that strange look back in his eyes and Jaemin feels a tinge of fear. There’s no reason to be afraid, Yukhei hasn’t even done anything, but that look. It’s familiar, but Jaemin can’t put his finger on where he’s seen it before.

“All of those other kids in there are bored out of their minds because we all live on Earth, so therefore we know a lot about it,” Yukhei explains, taking another step closer to Jaemin. “But I’ve seen how you’ve replied in class. You know way more than anyone else.”

“I’m flattered really, but what are you getting at?” Jaemin straightens up and closes the distance between him and Yukhei, their chests only inches apart, height difference obvious yet Jaemin refuses to allow himself to be afraid.

“I think you know.” Yukhei’s voice drops even lower and Jaemin’s stomach sinks. He really thought he wouldn’t have to do this, but Yukhei has given him no option.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Jaemin’s voice quivers, but it’s okay. It’s all apart of his plan. He’ll be okay. Yukhei raises an eyebrow and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a hunting knife. The kind of knife that could tear human skin to shreds.

“Impostors like you need to be eliminated and I’m sick of standing idly by,” Yukhei says. That’s a turn, Jaemin supposes. But really, how long was he going to survive here anyway. All the others he came with have long been removed because they gave the game away. But Jaemin isn’t like them. 

So he starts to sprint down the hall at top speed.

He can’t out pace Yukhei for long, but they are locked in school until three pm, so Jaemin needs to find a way to bid his time and not get caught. People will probably already find him suspicious when Yukhei’s body is found, but Jaemin will be long gone by then.

Yukhei keeps pace far better than Jaemin could have anticipated, but there’s a reason he’s lived on this long anyway. He turns left at the last possible second in hopes of slowing Yukhei just a bit and it worked. Now he’s up to twenty feet of distance between them which isn’t enough.

There’s a staircase at the end of this hallway that leads to the basement which is as good a place as Jaemin is going to get to. Ideally the roof, but Jaemin has a feeling that Yukhei can climb stairs faster than him. 

Once he reaches the staircase, Jaemin leaps down the stairs as fast as he can, trying to increase that distance at all costs (except for his own life that is). Jaemin can hear Yukhei snarl from behind him and he sighs, pushing himself further and further down the stairs. Yukhei was the one Jaemin didn’t want to kill. The one he wouldn’t hurt. But oh well. All goes to show that feelings are stupid and a waste of time.

“Get back here,” Yukhei screams and Jaemin rolls his eyes even though Yukhei can’t see. 

“Come and get me!” Jaemin yells back, finally at the bottom of the staircase. He’s faced with another hallway, but the best kill spot is down a bit where no one ever goes. Sprinting to the end of the hallway, Jaemin grabs the door to one of the storage closets, praying to something that it’s unlocked.

And it is. The door clicks open and Jaemin dashes inside, eyes not adjusting to the darkness as fast as he wished. He nearly trips over a mop and forces himself as far back as the closet will allow him to go. Yukhei opens the door, light illuminating his perfect features, now covered in a light sheen of sweat, knife still in hand.

“Just come out, Jaemin. You’re cornered.” Yukhei pants for a moment, looking over everything, trying to spot Jaemin in the dark. But he can’t. So he steps in properly, door swinging shut behind him, darkness enveloping both of them now.

Jaemin doesn’t say a word, only watching Yukhei for any signs he’s about to jump out and attack him. His gut tightens, organs rearrange and skin opens up as a spike shoots from his stomach out and through Yukhei’s chest. Shock lingers on his face.

“I really thought you were different,” Jaemin says, watching as Yukhei writhes in pain. “You were so pretty. So perfect. Even gave attention to flowers! But you made a mistake taking me into that hallway if you really thought you could outsmart me.” 

The gloating must be really starting to get to Jaemin, as he doesn’t notice Yukhei’s arm moving. There’s one quick plunge into Jaemin’s leg, then he falls to the ground, hissing in pain. The spike retracts as Jaemin tries to put pressure against his wound. And with what little effort Yukhei can manage, he shoves the knife into Jaemin’s stomach, right where the spike came from.

“Fuck,” Jaemin mutters. “You.”

They both lay there, blood seeping out of their wounds and mixing until one of them dies. There’s no one down here to help either of them and neither of them is strong enough to move, so they accept their fate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
